Culprit
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Someone has destroyed one of Nami's tangerine trees. Robin is determined to find out who. Oneshot for Amethyst Turtle.


Culprit

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Amethyst Turtle so enjoy. Please R&R.

Luffy stopped throwing Chopper up in the air.

Usopp spilled whatever concoction he had been working on.

Franky stopped his odd poses.

Brooke's sockets stopped trying to guess the color of Robin's panties.

Even Sanji's foot stopped mere inches from Zoro's green-covered head as they all took in the sight before them.

Nami was shaking, one of her fists clenched, her lips set in a firm line. Her other hand pointed towards her grove of tangerines. One of the trees had been ripped from the ground.

All of the men instantly looked away from her, some staring at the ground, others their navels, and in Luffy's case his hat.

Nami sighed and walked back to the cabin she shared with Robin, slamming the door shut.

The archeologist was reading in one of the comfy chairs Franky had recently built for the crew and closed her book as she noticed Nami's annoyance.

"Something wrong, Navigator-san?"

"One of those noisy idiots destroyed one of my trees," Nami explained, laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, I'm sure the guilty party will reveal themselves before too long."

Nami just nodded slowly, turning over and closing her eyes, deciding a nap was in order.

If she had looked at Robin's face then, she would have seen a truly frightening smirk.

Meanwhile the men of the Thousand Sunny were all in the kitchen, aiding Sanji in baking a cake to try to appease Nami. At least most of them were helping. Zoro was currently taking a nap in the corner while Luffy was trying his best to not raid the fridge for meat.

A kick sent Brooke flying away from the cake, the skeleton trying to decorate the treat with panties made out of frosting.

Chopper was in charge of mixing and was sitting on the counter in Brain Point form, little hooves making sure to mix the batter just right.

Usopp and Franky were crafting an angel out of wood to be used as a decoration for the cake. After all Nami was an angel to the cook.

Their hard work eventually paid off and the cake was out of the oven, looking scrumptious with orange frosting and the angel decoration in the middle. We're sorry was spelled out in a rainbow of colors and Sanji gave an approving nod.

"We're ready to go to Nami-swa-" but Sanji stopped talking when he felt an odd tingling on top of his head.

"Sanji, you...you have..." Chopper started to say.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, feeling on the top of his head. He felt something round and soft. Two little points were on the center of these mounds and that was when Sanji realized he had a pair of breasts growing from his head.

He heard Usopp coughing a little but was too caught up in his own predicament to pay it much mind until Usopp spoke.

"Why would Robin-" Usopp now had Robin's voice.

Franky wiggled his hips a bit and soon found out that he was now the owner of a feminine butt on top of his own, his spandex stretched to their limits.

"There's something in my sockets!" Brooke cried out, a pair of blue eyes blinking furiously.

Luffy was staring down at the pair of breasts jutting from his chest, experimentally poking the right one and watching as it jiggled.

"I think I'm a woman now!"

Then he resumed his search for meat.

Zoro's eyes opened at this and took in the odd transformations his friends had gone through. Then he looked at the jug of rum beside him.

His arms also felt heavier for some reason.

The swordsman had no idea he now possessed a new pair of female arms directly below his original pair.

Chopper looked down at his tiny body and didn't notice anything odd about it, wondering why Robin spared him from the torture the rest of the men were going through when a hand suddenly sprouted out of the counter.

The appendage had an eye in the center of it's palm and looked around, spying a pen. Picking it up, the hand wrote a few lines on a piece of deli paper.

Whoever Destroyed Navigator-san's Tree Confess Now.

Chopper soon got the attention of the rest of the men, though Sanji and Luffy were both distracted by their newly gained breasts bouncing to and fro.

"Luffy close your shirt!" Usopp scolded.

"Why? It feels nice!"

"Guys, pay attention! Whoever destroyed Nami's tree has to go confess or else you'll be stuck like this!"

"Wasn't me," all the men said at once.

"Let's just go find Robin and Nami and apologize. Bring the cake too!"

Nami was chatting with Robin, the navigator a lot calmer after her nap, when several fists knocked on her door.

"Nami-swan, we're sorry!"

Nami sighed and went to open the door. As soon as she laid eyes on the transformed men, her jaw dropped.

"W-what the hell is this? Robin did you do this?"

"Of course Navigator-san. The culprit that ruined your tree should be revealing themselves soon."

The archeologist expected Zoro or Luffy to come forward but when the doctor walked slowly up to Nami, the cake in his hands, her eyes widened.

"It was you?" Chopper nodded and with watery eyes, confessed.

"I was on watch and I heard a loud noise. I hid behind the nearest thing around but I was in one of my stronger forms and I...broke Nami's tree. I'm so sorry!"

Robin looked at Nami.

The navigator stared at Usopp.

"What did Robin do to you?"

"Nami, don't get mad at Chopper. He was just scared."

At the sound of Robin's voice emerging from Usopp's mouth, Nami started laughing. She eventually held her sides, she was laughing so much.

Chopper took this in and didn't know how to react. Should he run away? Laugh along with Nami? Or should he just resign himself to being Nami's new fur coat?

Nami finally stopped laughing and motioned for Chopper to come closer. The reindeer did so, his little hooves clacking against the planks as he walked towards the navigator.

Nami then picked him up and gave him a hug.

"It's alright. But if it happens again I'll be raising your debt, got it?"

Chopper nodded and hugged her back.

Once Nami put him on the ground, she inspected each of the changed men more closely, eyes gleaming as she did so.

"Chopper, would you mind getting a camera?"

Chopper ran off and once Nami had the pictures in her hand Robin stopped using her powers on them.

"Aww, I liked having boobs!" Luffy whined.

The other men all stared at their captain and slowly shook their heads.

Except for Brooke, who nodded along.

"If I had boobs I could wear a bra and if I wore a bra I could have my own panties!"

A bolt of lightning shocked the skeleton a moment later and Nami sighed.

"Well Robin I think it's time for us to go shopping. I hear this island has plenty of bookstores and have very talented dressmakers, want to come along?"

Robin nodded and looked over at Chopper.

"Would you like to come, Doctor-san?"

Chopper looked at the rest of the men and then back at the women.

"Sure! Can we get ice cream?"

Robin nodded and a pair of hands picked up the reindeer, depositing him on Robin's shoulders as she walked with Nami off the ship.

The rest of the crew looked at one another.

"This is all your fault, marimo," Zoro stated.

Sanji glared at him and the two quickly got into a fight.

Usopp watched with ever increasing dread as the tumultuous cloud that always indicated a Zoro/Sanji fight made it's way towards Nami's tangerines. He tried to warn them but he was too late.

Several trees had been rustled, their branches falling off.

The two men stopped their fight after several moments and looked at the damage they had caused.

"Does this mean I get boobs again?" Luffy asked with a grin.


End file.
